Family Ties
by AndiKaneUnderwood
Summary: "Was that painfully obvious? Or just obviously painful?" "Ah! You touched my tongue!" "Right here, ugly!" "If you where anything like my brothers and I, you'd honor the teachings of Bushido." "You're safe here, with us." "Family means nobody gets left behind or forgotten."
1. Experimental

Experimental (Max)

By: AndiKaneUnderwood

 _Was that painfully obvious? Or just obviously painful?_

The words of his original came back to him easily as the memories he was programmed with. He was only the darker version. Just the clone. Nothing more, nothing less. That is, after all, what Darius Dunn had told him and his brothers.

Since being created, Dark Donatello's sole purpose was to off his "goody-goody" original. When that failed, his brothers and he would get the butt chewing of the century from Darius Dunn. He didn't feel needed there. It didn't feel like home in the sewers. He didn't belong.

Dark Donatello played with his black hair, fingering the purple streak down the middle of it, looking very confused. He didn't look up as the door to his "room" slid open. He hardly acknowledge it beyond a harsh. "What do you want?"

The original Donatello looked through the pale blue material that prevented Dark Donatello from leaving, but allowed things such as food and water inside. "My brother thought it would be beneficial for you to walk around a bit. He asked me to see if you'd like to join us on the balcony for a game of cards." The original replied.

Dark Donatello didn't look up. "Will _my_ brothers be joining us?" He asked.

"You are our clones, born from the DNA of myself, my twin, and my oldest and youngest brother, Donatello. Man that feels weird! Can I give you a different name?"

Dark Donatello raised an eyebrow this time, but still didn't look up. "My brothers called me the "Mad One" if that helps." He told the teenager.

Don shook his head. "No, no. A _real_ name. Not one that's horribly insulting or derived from who you where cloned from. A real name."

Dark Donatello did look up that time. "In that case, I've always liked Maddox. You can call me Max for short."

Don smiled. "Max," he agreed, "You are our clones, derived from our DNA, therefore making you our brothers by technicalities. You are our blood, whether you like it or not. If you'd like to become part of our family, I hear bonding is a great way to start."

Max stood. "I do like games. I'd love to join. Please forgive me in advance, I have a bit of a temper and will probably blow up at you and your family more than once."

Don nodded. "Don't we always. We aren't perfect, we're human. We live, learn, and grow. My brothers and father will be understanding, I'm sure."

Max gave Don a sincere smile. "Then I suppose it's time to meet the rest of this family of ours, Donatello." He said softly.

Don walked over and held out a hand, putting his faith in Max to not take it off. "Call me Don." He replied.

Max smiled wider as he shook his hand. Maybe here, he'd be needed. Maybe here he'd have a home. Maybe he belonged somewhere after all.

 **Two hours. That's literally how long, at most, to write this. Not even joking.**


	2. Mischief

Mischief (Wyatt)

By: AndiKaneUnderwood

 _Ah! You touched my tongue!_

With those words, one could tell that Mikey was obviously the jokester of the group. None of the others seemed to mind it either. Funny, his brothers did. Then again, they were the complete opposite of the four they where cloned from, so to him, that would make perfect sense.

Dark Michelangelo wasn't able to be normal. He never did get to live that life of pleasure. He'd thought he was worthless. That he was stupid. Until Dark Leonardo whipped him upside the head and told to stop thinking like that or he'd tell Dark Do- Well, Max now, to go ahead with his experiments on them.

When they were captured by their originals, Dark Leo told everyone to stay strong and not give in. Dark Mikey knew they'd expected him to crack first.

It wasn't him though. It was Dark Don. The original Donatello had managed to get Dark Don to crack and turn to the good side. Dark Don now went by Maddox. Donatello called him Max.

Michelangelo, his original was now trying his hardest to do the same to Dark Mike.

"Hey, Dark Mikey? I brought you some food." Or at least that's what Dark Mikey thought was happening.

"Not hungry." Dark Mikey snapped back, long tongue flickering slightly on the 't'.

"But Donny says you need to eat! Maddox-"

"Don't call him that! That's not his name!" Dark Mike hissed loudly, clapping his hands over his ears and curling up tightly.

"Okay, Okay. Dark Donatello then." Mikey backtracked frantically. "He says it's unhealthy not to eat."

"Don't want anything."

"Please eat something?"

"No!"

"Please?"

Finally, Dark Mike broke down and huffed. "Fine!" He snatched the plate from his original's hands. He snagged a piece of bacon from the white circle, then pushed it back towards Mikey.

Mikey pulled it up and smiled. "Alright, then. I brought a checker board. Do you wanna play with me?"

Dark Mike raised an eyebrow. "Checkers? With me?" He asked.

Mikey nodded. "Yeah. Why not?"

Dark Mikey sighed. "Okay."

A few hours and six rematches later, Mikey finally asked if Dark Mikey wanted a new name.

"A new name?" The clone repeated, as if learning a new word.

"Yeah. I don't like thinking of you as 'Dark Mikey'. It makes me think of no humanity and you have some. I've seen it."

The clone stared at his original for a while, then shrugged. "Alright. I've always liked the name Wyatt."

"Well then, Whyat! Welcome to our humble home." Mikey smiled.

Wyatt smiled. Maybe he could find a place here after all.


	3. Passionate

Passionate (Jason)

By: AndiKaneUnderwood

 _Right here, ugly!_

Dark Raphael wasn't one for looks, but with those words he felt worse about his face than he ever had in the twenty minutes he'd been alive.

He wasn't able to think for himself for a good long while, but one thing he was sure of, he wasn't very handsome. He and his brothers looked almost exactly alike, the only thing separating them being the thick strip of color in the middle of their hair. His was red, Dark Leo's was blue, Max's was purple, and Wyatt's was yellow.

His thoughts where interrupted with the _whoosh_ of the door being opened. He peered through the blue material that separates him from the outside world. "Yo, Dark Raph, my brothers and I are going swimming and Max and Wyatt wouldn't stop asking if you wanted to come along. You wanna come with us?" Said the voice of his original.

Two shades of amber met through the blue. Dark Raphael shook his head. "Why invite me? I'm dangerous."

"No ya ain't. Not to them. They think you might like it if you tried." The original replied.

The clone sighed. "Maybe next time." He snapped.

"If this is about yer looks, I didn't mean to call you ugly. It was just habit, I wasn't thinking. You look alot like me, actually, and if Max is anything like Don, he tells you you look fine when you ask."

The clone looked up. "You sure?"

"Positive, brother." He replied.

There it was. The trigger word.

 _Brother._

Dark Raph smirked. "In that case, don't call me Dark Raph. Call me Jason."

Raph smiled at him. "Then let's go, Jason. The pool ain't gonna wait forever."

With that, the barrier fell and the clone stepped up to follow Raph. Maybe he wasn't the best looking guy, but he looked fine to Raph and Max and that was enough for him. Jason could get used to this.


	4. Scorpion

Scorpion (Drew)

By: AndiKaneUnderwood

 _If you where anything like my brothers and I, you'd honor the teachings of Bushido._

But that's just it. He wasn't anything like Leonardo _or_ his brothers.

Was he?

He was the only one who hadn't changed. His brothers had changed their names from Dark Raph, Dark Don, and Dark Mikey, to Jason, Maddox (or Max), and Wyatt. He remained loyal, but to whom? The Creator, the one who had made them, had long since abandon them. Darius Dunn had basically told them they where on their own when they'd been captured. So whom was he loyal to now? He supposed he didn't have loyalties anymore.

He heard the sound of his door opening, but hardly bothers to acknowledge it beyond as raised eyebrow, to busy pondering why he wasn't sure if being capture was good or bad.

"So, Scorpion? You've been captured again. What will you do this time?" Asked the voice of his original, Leonardo.

"I am still a scorpion, that will not change." Replied the clone.

"The why do Don and Max tell me you can't decide if you like it here it not?" Leo countered smoothly.

Damn. His smartest brother was always the one to guess his feelings better than most. "I have no such hardship."

"Yeah, Jason said you'd say that." And there was his toughest brother, spot in with guessing his speech.

"I doesn't _matter_ alright!" Dark Leo snapped, getting up in a fluid movement and in the same moment, banging a fist on the blue barrier separating original from clone.

"Your brothers know you very well. Wyatt guessed this is what you would do."

Dark Leo growled, his most caring brother alway knew his exact actions. His brothers knew him inside and out. It was what helped him get through all the hardships of Darius Dunn and the Creator.

Then Dark Leo sighed. "I cannot decide and it is driving me insane. Not knowing, that is."

"Well, if you want, the guys and I are gonna have a movie night. Mikey insisted after finding out Jason, Max, and Wyatt hadn't seen a Marvel movie of any kind. You're welcome to join us while you figure it out."

And just like that, everything fell into place. So he nodded and as his original dropped the barrier, he smiled a genuine smile. "Call me Drew."


	5. Ohana

Ohana

By: AndiKaneUnderwood

The teenage Hamatos sat around the television looking at the movie on the screen. The movie they watched was _Lilo and Stitch._

Hamato Maddox and Hamato Donatello where watching while fiddling with a controller for the X-Box that had been broken for the 15th time.

Hamato Jason and Hamato Raphael where playfully arguing over which of the experiments of the movie they where watching was best.

Hamato Drew and Hamato Leonardo quietly discussed the morals of the movie.

Hamato Wyatt and Hamato Michelangelo where the only ones really watching the movie.

When the movie was over, the teenagers turned off the TV and went to bed as per expectation from Master Splinter while he was away.

"Oh, Leo!" Drew called, earning the blue-banded leader's attention as the teens went into their respective rooms. "I've been meaning to ask, where does Sensei Splinter go?"

"He's gone to the Battle Nexus Championship, Drew. He'll be back in a day or so."

Drew nodded as he and Leo laid in their beds.

 _TMNT~TMNT~TMNT_

A scream woke Donatello up in the middle of the night. When brown eyes snapped open, he was immediately out of bed in attack position and looking for intruders.

When he saw no one, Don turned to his roommate to see what was wrong. Max, however, wasn't looking at him. The clone wasn't even _awake_. He was whimpering with tears running down his pale face as he tossed and turned in bed.

Don sighed. _It's just a nightmare. Those I can deal with._ He thought.

He shook Max awake and jerked back when Max sent a flying fist his way. "Max. Maxie, wake up." He said softly.

"Donny." Max replied, just as soft. He looked around.

"What happened to Dunn?" He asked frantically.

"Max, it was just a nightmare. You're safe here, with us."

"Oh." Max replied softly.

Don smiled kindly and gently put a hand on the clone's shoulder. "Come on, I'll make you some tea. That's always made me feel better." He said softly.

Max looked up at his original with wide brown eyes. "Okay, Don." He replied, just as soft.

 _TMNT~TMNT~TMNT_

Michelangelo was shaken out of a dreamless sleep by a hand at his side. "Mikey." Hissed a soft voice.

"Wyatt?" Mikey asked, opening honey brown eyes.

Another pair of darker honey brown eyes peered back at him. "Mikey, I'm scared."

"Why?"

"I had a nightmare, Mikey." Wyatt admitted.

"C'mere, Wyatt." Mikey sighed, moving over in the bed to make room for his clone.

 _TMNT_ _~TMNT~TMNT_

Leonardo had awoken to the sound of sobbing. He sighed, this was a frequent occurrence in that room, but got out of bed anyway and walked over to his Drew's side of the room.

He pulled the bulkier teen close and whispered in his ear. Slowly the shaking stopped and the sobs quieted.

 _TMNT~TMNT~_ _TMNT_

Raphael heard the growls penetrate his dreams and he snapped awake.

When he shook of the sleep, he looked around. His eyes landed on the black haired clone he shared his room with. "Jason! Jay, man, wake up." He whisper-yelled.

Jason bolted up, gripping the sheets beneath him. "Death to turtles!" He yelped.

Raph raises a red eyebrow and sits down on the bed.

 _TMNT~TMNT~TMNT_

In all four rooms the clone's looked at the originals with confusion marking their faces.

Dark chocolate brown eyes looked up at chocolate eyes, dark honey brown stared into honey brown, dark almond eyes peered up at almond, and dark amber gazed at amber.

"Why are you doing this?" Each pair of dark eyes asked.

"You're family. Ohana means family. Family means nobody gets left behind or forgotten."


End file.
